Breaking Point
by ari-love205
Summary: Rachel is having the worst day. She is being bullied constantly and feels alone. When she reaches her breaking point. Who will be there for her? My first Glee fanfiction. Rated T because I am paranoid. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Rachel Berry walked down the hallway of McKinley High with her head down. She was depressed ever since her break up with Finn.

Just as she was about to open her locker, she was attacked with several slushies. She felt even worse now. She walked to the bathroom, but as she walked down the hallaway she heard the snide remarks of the cheerleaders.

"_Here comes the midget."_

"_Man she is ugly, stupid loser."_

"_She should just kill herself, nobody likes her."_

The tears started rolling down her face as she changed her clothes. Her self-esteem is not even with her anymore.

The first few classes were okay, except for the few insults of her peers. Her eyes were puffy and watery by the time it was lunch,

She entered the cafeteria with her plate. She looked around but just chose an empty table in the corner.

She ignored the rude looks of everybody and ate quietly. She saw Finn give a few sad looks at her a few times but she pretended not to pay attention.

The bell rang and the rude comments of the class began again.

As she was walking to Glee practice after school, she bumped into Dave Karofsky and Azimio. She tried to continue walking but they blocked her path.

"Where are you going Berry?"

"Nowhere", she says softly and tried again to continue her route.

"Poor Berry, got no one to protect you anymore. Wait no protected you before."

"Yeah, because no one likes you. You are just any ugly, big-nosed, little freak."

Tears quickly strum down her face as she ran to Glee club. Before she stepped into the class she wiped her tears away and walked in with her down and sat in the way end in the top row.

"Look who finally decided to show up", she heard Santana say harshly.

Rachel said nothing and continuing looking down.

"Aww… Is poor little Rachel sad because she realized everybody hates her. That she is a friendless loser. That she should just drop-dead and no one will miss her."

Rachel met her breaking point as she ran out the door.

**Finn POV**

I ran out to follow Rachel. Stupid Santana! I have noticed Rachel is acting really different she looks lifeless and dead. I have been meaning to talk to her but I have not found the time.

I see her sitting on the curb sobbing. I walked quietly next to her and sat down.

"Rach?"

She does not look up. I pick her head up with my finger under her chin.

"No, Finn", she pulls her head back.

"What is wrong?"

"Finn, go away. Be like the others, okay? I am just a freak. An ugly, stupid, big-nosed loser."

I was just sat there utterly shocked.

"Rachel, how can you say that?"

"Finn, you cannot even stand me. I am just a selfish, insecure loser. It is okay Finn. Just leave me alone", she said through her sobs.

I put my arm around her.

"Rachel, I have been meaning to talk to you. I realize that I love you and I miss you. And Rachel, you are the most beautiful, smart, and amazing girl, I have ever met."

"But Finn you never stood up for me. Karofsky and Azimio told me earlier that no one protected me because they said no one liked me. And the cheerios said I was a stupid midget. Nobody sits with me at lunch. Santana said I should die. Finn, I am just so tired", she sobbed violently.

"I will go beat up Karoskfy and Azimio later, but trust me, Rachel, I love you. Okay, none of those things are true. You are not a stupid midget. You are a smart girl. And if you died I would die. Okay, Rach, I love you. I am going to stand up for you. Okay please Rachel."

She threw her arms around me and cried into my shoulder as rubbed her back.

"Finn, I wish the bullying would stop."

"Rachel, I promise you I will make them stop."

"Thank you, Finn."

"Anything for you, Rach."

"Finn, I love you."

"I love you too."

I helped her up and put my arm around her as we both walked to Glee.

As we walked in, we saw a furious Mr. Shue yelling at Santana .

"Santana, you are no longer apart of Glee. New Directions is a family, and if you do not want to be one then leave!"

Rachel moved from my arms and went up to Mr. Shue.

"Mr. Shue, do not do this we need Santana."

The whole Glee club was taken aback.

"Are you sure, Rachel?"

Rachel nodded and went to her seat. I sat beside her and held her hand.

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you, too."

**This is my first Glee fanfiction. So please review. Thank you!**

**P.S. I know it was kind of cheesy. **


End file.
